Music Meme
by Flower K. Owl
Summary: Another music meme, with G1, Animated, and a little IDW publishing thrown in. slash.


Music meme! the Rules are as followed:

**1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.**

**2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs. **

**3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length . No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.**

**4. Do 10**** songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.**

I cheated on 2, 3, and 4. 2, because I wrote the first one and wanted to keep writing them, I cheated on 3 because if I don't write the last sentence, then there's no point to the fic, and I skipped songs to get to the last one, and I cheated on four by doing 13 of them (I was going to have 14, but I keep writing way after one more sentence, so I'm expanding it into a one-shot)

I haven't done one of these in a while, though I'm posting this one up along with another, but they were both written at least six months apart. I did this late at night, which was stupid of me. Anyways, the dirtiest one it the first, so… enjoy?

* * *

**Benny Benassi**  
**Satisfaction**  
**Animated; Perceptor, Glyph**

Perceptor pushed a wire that was in Glyph's shoulder plate, noting how she reacted underneath him.

Both were out of their area of expertise as transformers, but were excelling as scientists. As scientists, they had both consented to experiment with the pleasures of interfacing, as neither had experience in that area.

He pushed the wire again, while pushing another sensitive spot he had discovered earlier. Glyph responded admirably, groaning loudly while gripping his shoulders tightly, her fingers stimulating him.

She arched her back as he continued his ministrations. "Yes, yes, yes! Keep pushing! Oh, that feels so _good_!"

* * *

**Wicked: the musical**  
**March of the Witch Hunters**  
**Animated; Slipstream**

Slipstream ducked into an alley, panting heavily. The mob marched past her, weapons blazing.

"Kill the witch! Kill the Decepticon!"

* * *

**Angels & Airwaves**  
**Et Ducit Mundum Per Luce**  
**G1; Mirage & Hound**

Mirage and Hound lay on their backs, hand behind their heads, looking up into the clear sky from Mirage's tower. Above them, one of Cybertron's moons partly obscured a brilliant nebula, while the rest of the sky was littered with stars.

"Think of all the beauty out there," Mirage said dreamily. "I can't wait to see it all."

* * *

**The Beattles**  
**Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band**  
**G1; Mirage & Hound (again)**

"I don't see how this crappy band is still playing," Mirage muttered, crossing his arms while watching a band set up.

"Let it go," said Hound.

The lead singer stood up to the mike. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are… General Kup's Sad Spark Band!"

* * *

**Glee – The Music (volume 1)**  
**Dancing with myself**  
**IDW comics; Drift & Wing**

Drift swayed slightly on his feet to the tune that was being plucked by the Circle of Light citizen. He closed his eyes, letting himself be vulnerable for the smallest of minutes.

Of course, Wing knew intuitively when to interrupt these moments. He sidled up to Drift, then playfully poked the mech in his ribs.

"You're dancing." He said coyly.

"I am most certainly not!" Drift said, snapping his eyes open.

* * *

**Alice Deejay**  
**Waiting for Your Love**  
**G1; Elita-1 & Optimus**

Elita could only take it one day at a time. "Only one more day until Optimus gets back," She told herself, just like when Optimus first left. Elita was ecstatic when the end-date for the short term mission came. She spent the day out of the space port, and when he didn't come, she shut herself in her room. She came out the next day, and when Chromia went to comfort her, she just turned her steely eyes towards her.

"I don't know when Optimus is coming back, but he will be back one day. Each day is one day less."

* * *

**Daft Punk (TRON: Legacy)**  
**The Grid**  
**G1, Prowl**

Prowl watched, amazed at the curious motorcycle speeding towards him. It kept edging closer and closer, until the light-cycle (for it seemed to be made of light) transformed into a slim mech, who leapt over him, arms back and outstretched like wings, a blue circle clutched in one of his hands.

* * *

**Coldplay**  
**In My Place**  
**G1; Blurr**

Boundaries were everywhere. It felt like every week, who had control of what changed.

Every time he traveled, he felt so under-prepared, worried and scared that this week, this was Decepticon territory.

So Blurr ran. He ran as fast as he could, so he could go back to being safe.

* * *

**Michael Gray**  
**The Weekend**  
**G1; Hot Rod and mystery guest**

He was running, away like the coward he was. A _**CRACK!**_ Rang through the battlefield, and though the shot wasn't near him, he ducked his head instinctively. He was a fool if he thought he could do this.

He opened up his com-channel, and his senior officer, though younger than he, responded. "What do you need Hot Rod?"

"Help!" Hot Rod shouted, hoping he didn't sound as afraid as he was.

"I'm on my way."

~*()*~

Hot Rod was in his office, toying with an Autobot-sized Rubik's cube that Daniel had given him. Still fiddling with it, he opened his com-link to his former senior officer.

"Remember when you said that if I ever needed you to call?"

"Yes?" they said, speaking in a questioning, but amused manner.

"Well, I need you now. I'm dying of Boredom."

"This isn't the life-and-death situation I had in mind when I told you that, Rod, but I'll come anyways.

Hot Rod grinned as he turned off his com-link with Arcee.

* * *

**Miley Cyrus**  
**7 Things**  
**G1; Jazz, Soundwave**

Jazz avoided Soundwave's gaze as he handed over the datapads to Megatron, who cackled as he read them.

Though Soundwave was glad his lover was finally joining his side, he despised him for giving up his values.

And he hated himself for changing himself so much that he allowed Jazz to join.

* * *

**Death Cab For Cutie**  
**New Year**  
**Any Worlds, Any Characters**

They were still in a pointless war. He still couldn't be with his lover. There were still the same dead ends that were there before.

"So this is the new year?" He asked himself as he walked.

He couldn't care anymore; he saw no reason _to_ care.

It would be two days before people found him sitting on his berth, a gun held to his head, the insides of it all over the wall.

* * *

**Daft Punk**  
**High Life**  
**G1; Mirage**

Mirage watched the old video, one of him dating a movie star. Though she was more famous, he was asked more questions, and he answered them in a snotty, arrogant tone of voice.

He put the video down, and then went to the rec. room. A whole table beckoned, smiling, laughing and talking like the friends they were. His Hand, chips, and cube of high-grade are already there, waiting, and as Mirage sits down, he realizes, for the first time ever, he has real, truly good friends.

'_No, _this_ is the high life,'_ he decided for himself.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

1. though this technically wasn't in the meme, this song came up, and I had always wanted to do _something_ with this song and Perceptor (they both use plainspeak!), so I wrote something down, and then decided to do the music meme. I think it's the dirtiest thing I've ever written, even though it's so _clean_.

2. quick song. Didn't let me explain she was trying to rescue Megatron. Probably.

3. It wasn't until I had finished the whole thing did I realize the Latin in the song title meant "And lead them to the world by means of light". Fitting, as this mini-fic had to do with exploring and stars.

4. I had no idea what to do for this, until I stumbled unto the alliteration of "Sad Spark".

5. Yes, Wing is Flirting. And yes, Drift doesn't really know yet. And yes, I am slightly ashamed this is on my MP3.

6. "Each day is one day less," is supposed to mean, "one less day until he comes back or I find him."

7. I want someone to draw this mech, NOW! And I also want to read a tron/transformers crossover. *checks fanfiction* there isn't any!

8. I like this one. That's all I really have to say.

9. Blurr usually avoids being shot at by running really fast, so he isn't the most armored mech in the ark. Takes place at the very beginning of the war.

10. Look! Noob!Hot Rod! Also: snap, I made Arcee younger but smarter than him. What. (also, this one is the longest, because the song was 7 minutes long!)

11. I don't ship Soundwave/Jazz, but let's face it; he is Soundwave's most popular Autobot lover.

12. this _was_ gonna be the last one, but I felt bad, ending on such as sucker note. I though of G1 Soundwave, TF:F Oilslick, TF:A Cyclonus, and G1 Starscream while I was writing this.

13. hmm, end with 13, or end with sadness? I've read a lot of Fics where Mirage is distant and arrogant, so I went to the other extreme.

Hope you have enjoyed reading these as much as I enjoyed writing them!


End file.
